1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor-concrete grader for placing concrete, mortar or the like placed on the floor surface to level the concrete floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when concrete or mortar placed on the floor, a concrete leveler as shown in FIG. 6 is used to place the concrete floor surface. After the floor surface has been leveled out to some extent, the floor surface is further levelled evenly and finished. As described above, the conventional leveling work of floor concrete exclusively relies upon manual work, which is not yet now mechanized.
The floor concrete leveler as shown in FIG. 6 exclusively relies upon human power to place the concrete surface. Therefore, a severe heavy labor is compelled to require but it is difficult to level the floor surface evenly, extremely deteriorating the working efficiency. In addition, there is a further drawback in that finishing work has to be carried out to uniformly level the surface by means of a trowel or the like. In the past, the concrete placing work has already been mechanized but the leveling work has not yet been mechanized. Therefore, it requires many skilled operators for the leveling work, thus entailing extremely poor working efficiency. In light of this, it has been desired to realize the mechanization of the leveling work.